What happen to us?
by Child of Trust
Summary: This is a dark/serious/historically story about Poland and Lithuania from after WWI to the fall of the Soviet Union. NO THIS IS NOT A LIETXPOL THING! If it seams like it, I do not mean for it. *Note* When I write hetalia, make it VERY SERIOUS (for the most part). There will be little joking around about this. I hope you like it. ON HIATUS! Need time to get back into the story...
1. Prologue

The nation did not know why this was happing to him. Hadn't he been through enough? The blonde haired, green eyed nation is propped up on a tree, struggling to stand. A few feet away from him is another nation, someone he use to call his friend. All he could think of is_why? Why was he doing this. _ They had been friends for so long, and then they fought, now this. Trying to kill each other.  
"For God sake, why are you doing this to me?" The blonde nation pleads.  
"Why the hell not?" His "friend" replies.  
This was not the friend he used to know. His once tender, soft, heart-warming eyes were now ice cold. He had blood all over his uniform; blood from most likely some of his own people, the blonde hair's people, and maybe others. But what give the blonde nation the chills was what is on his "friend's" arm. It is red, has a circle in the middle, and two crosses in that. It was the swatchka.  
"Lithuania, this is not you! Why? Like, why are you siding with Germany?" The blonde cries.  
"It was either him, or Russia! Who'd you think I was going to pick Poland?" Lithuania snaps.  
"I don't know Liet!"  
"Don't call me that anymore!" Lithuania snaps back.  
Poland just looks at Lithuania. The two stare each other down for a minute or so. Lithuania finally broke the silence.  
"You're lucky I am in a good mood today. But the next time I see you, I won't let you go as easy." He says, then turns his back and walks off.  
When he was out of sight, Poland fell to his knees.  
_What has happen to us? We were the best of friends, like brothers, now we hate each other. Why? Why, if you hate me, do you let me go?" _Poland asks himself before passing out.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Trust

"Like come on Liet!" Poland wines.

"For the hundredth time Poland, no!" Lithuania snaps at his friend.

"But why?"

"Because this is the first time in a long time I am independent."

"But we were great when we were a Commonwealth!"

Lithuania just sighs at his friend. Poland had, out of nowhere, come to Lithuania's house. Lithuania, who is standing in the frame of his door, has been trying to tell Poland that he is independent now, but it has not worked out. The two had also been fighting Russia, or now know as The Soviet Union, and had been working together. Soon it got out of hand. Lithuania had been trying to stay out of Poland's war with the soviets, and Poland had been pushing more and more into Lithuania's land. Some clashes started to come between the Lithuanians and Polish. The two had just finished a small war with each other, and they still do not see eye to eye.

"Can you just stop with this?" Lithuania asks "You _are_ my friend aren't you?"

"Like totally!"

"Then why won't you let me do what I want?"

Poland has no answer for Lithuania.

"Look, unless you knock it off with what you are doing to my people in your regions, I will do they same." Lithuania tells Poland.

"Hmph. Well, like, I am totally not going till you do!" Poland snaps back.

Lithuania slams the door shut in Poland's face. He then turns and puts his back to the door and slides down it till he is on the ground.

"God damn it Poland. What is happening to us?" Lithuania says out loud to himself. He takes a deep breath, and sighs.

_"You and I both know that we can't control what the people do to one another. We both know that there is nothing we can do to stop it the fighting between them, now we can't stop our own fighting._" he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile outside his house, Poland stood in disbelief. The two friends had never fought like this till now. Both of them were so angry at the other, that the other ethnicity living in their nation was discriminate. Recently, the two have been talking more, but they still fought over what had happen, and Poland still trying to become a commonwealth with Lithuania was no help at all either.

"Fine, I'll come back later." Poland says and walks off.

* * *

Both Poland and Lithuania had the same dream one night. It was about the Polish-Lithuanian war many years earlier.

_It is raining, hard, out. Poland and Lithuania stand in the middle of a street in Vilnius. The two are fighting over Vilnius, which is in Lithuania. Lithuania claims since Vilnius is a part of him, he has the right to keep it. On the other hand, Poland says that since there are many Poles living there, that Vilnius should be his._

_"Poland you know that Vilnius is mine. Why do you want it so bad?" Lithuania asks, looking his friend dead in the eye._

_"Well, it should be mine, because, like, there are more Poles living there than Lithuanians." Poland replies back._

_"That does not matter Feliks! This is insane!"_

_"So what Toris? I have every right for doing this!_

_"No you don't." Lithuania growls at Poland._

_"Well, whether you like it are not, I am not giving up without a fight!' Poland says._

_"If you want a fight, then you are getting one!" Lithuania says before heading back to where he was needed, leaving Poland standing in the street._

_Soon, he got his fight. It ended in more or less of a stalemate, but it left both Poland and Lithuania still auguring and rarely talking._

* * *

Poland wakes up from his slumber in a cold sweat. He shakes his head to clear it.

"Don't worry Poland; things have been getting a bit better with Liet, not much, but better than it was a few years ago." Poland says out loud to reassure himself.

Poland lies back down on his bed and thinks. Thinks about everything that has been going on, not just with Lithuanian, but with Germany, Italy, Russia, Japan, and others. Poland fears Germany is going to do something to him or another nation, and fears Russia will do something to Lithuania and the other Baltic nations. But what can he do? Everyone was trying to live though this depression that has hit most of the world, so there was not much to do to help.

Poland had no more time to think when he feels a rumbling. I sits back up in his bed and looks out his window. Outside were tanks and airships, all having the swatchka on them.

"Shit."

* * *

**AN: **

**So now for the history (and sorry if I get anything wrong). **  
**After WWI, Poland and Lithuania started to have a war with russia, each had there own. After a while, Poland said that he should have Vilnius becasue of the many poles in there, but being that fact the Lithuania always saw it has his capital, so they fought, along with other reason i believe. After about a year, they stopped, but they were still not friendly with each other. If a group of Poles lived in Lithuania, then they face discrimination, and visa versa. And then, of course, germany takes over Poland**

**So again, if I get anything wrong tell me. I am an american and know nothing really about Poland and Lithuania. And yes, we went back in time**

**Poland, Germany, Lithuania, copyright hetalia**


	3. Chapter 2 Invasion part 1

Poland quickly takes his green military uniform, puts it on, and grabs his gun that is nearby the door and runs out of his house. Poland had feared that Germany would do something like this, so he had set up some troops near the borders, but it looks like that it did not help. Everyone is scattered, and Poland is only with a few men.

"What should we do sir?" A young soldier, about nineteen years of age, asks.

"I-"Poland starts before a loud and powerful sound knocks both of them off their feet.

"Like what the hell was that?" Poland gasps.

The young boy looks off into the distance, where the tanks are, looking like ants, and he sees small, fast moving dots in the sky.

"I-I think they are bombing us!" the boy stammers.

Poland, still trying to think, looks into the scare boy's hazel eyes.

"It will be like totally okay Anzelm." Poland smiles "Come on; let's get to the others before we get killed."

Anzelm nods. The two get up, and the other men start to head near where the battle was. Poland and the others are near Morka, a small little village. They were heading to Wizna, another town that is well fortified.

"So has anyone heard anything else?" Poland asks and the start to run to the fight.

"All I know is that they have been bombing us right now." A man says.

Poland sighs.

_Bad day to sleep in._ He thinks to himself.

"Anything else?" Poland says.

"I think that the Volhynian Cavalry, and a few regiments are there. I was there yesterday and they said that if the Germans where to attack, that this would be more or less of a defense, and too keep connection with the infantries in the north and south." Anzelm informs.

"You're one hell of a smart kid." Poland smirks and a huge smile comes across Anzelm's face.

Poland and his little band of men finally get to fighting.

"What is going on?" Poland asks one of the commanders.

"Well, I think you know by now, but the Germans have come out of know where and are attacking us. Some of the Germans are using civilians as shields, damn bastards." A commander growls.

Poland then becomes sick to his stomach.

_Human shields? Like what the hell is wrong with Germany_? He thinks.

"Are you okay Feliks?" Anzelm worries.

"I'm fine Anzelm, just got a little sick thinking about what he said. I am going to scout around quickly. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The commander and Anzelm nod.

"Be careful." Anzelm says.

Poland nods, than runs off into the woods. He moves quickly and quietly around the troops. He stops at a bush and pokes his head over it.

"Hello Poland." A voice says behind him.

Poland's breathe gets caught in his throat. He knows that strict, stocky voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Poland asks without turning around.

"You attacked me first, so I had every right to attack you." Germany says.

"I like never attacked you. You are making that up you fucking nazi!"

Germany grabs Poland by the collar of his uniform and throws him down.

"Skurwysyn!" Poland swears in Polish.

Poland sits up, but Germany kicks him in the stomach, and Poland falls again.

"What. The. Hell!" Poland says as he tries to get his breath back.

"I said before, you attack me, so I am only taking payback." Germany coldly states.

"And as I said before, I NEVER ATTACK YOU!" Poland shouts, getting back on his feet.

Germany walks right up to Poland, grabs him by the throat, and lifts him off the ground. Poland eyes grow wide.

"Untermensch, give up." Germany says to Poland.

"N-Never." Poland musters and takes his left foot, kicking Germany square in the stomach.

Germany lets go of Poland, and clutches his stomach. Poland hits the ground hard, but starts to quickly crawl way.

"You piece of shit! Get back here." Germany yells and goes to grab Poland.

"FREEZE!" Anzelm shouts, pointing his gun at Germany.

Poland and Germany look at the boy. Poland looks at him with worriment and Germany with laughter.

"This is your hero? A boy no older than eighteen?" Germany snickers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Poland asks.

Anzelm steps closer.

"Saving your ass."

Germany looks at the boy.

"Hmph, I have no time for a weakling like yourself." Germany states.

He then looks to Poland, who is rubbing his neck.

"This is not over." He says before walking off.

"Where do you think you are going Nazi?" Anzelm shouts.

"Anzelm!" Poland says, grabbing the boy's legs so he would not move "He is not your fight, he is mine."

Anzelm lowers his gun, and Germany walks out of sight. Anzelm kneels down.

"You okay sir?" He asks.

Poland, who once again is rubbing his neck, nods his head.

"Okay, come on, let's get back." Anzelm says, helping Poland up.

The two get back to where everyone else is. Everyone asks if Poland was okay, and he keeps saying okay.

"I need to make a phone call." Poland says to a soldier.

The soldier nods and leads him to a phone. Poland rotates the wheel for each number. The phone starts to ring. After about four or so rings, there was a click.

"Hello?" The man on the other side says.

"England?"

"Poland? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's Germany, he is attacking me."

"Bloody hell! Are you okay?"

"We met up and he choked me, but I got away, so I guess I am okay."

There was silence.

"On the third day of this, if he does not stop, France and I will declare war. Can you hold out till then?" England asks.

"I think so. Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome." England says, than hangs up the phone.

Poland looks at the phone and wonder why England hesitated when he said "your welcome", but could not think about long before he is needed by someone.

* * *

**AN: Anyone know why England did what he did? The "Invasion" arc, as I am calling it, will either be 2 or 3 (or more) chapters because of how much there is to it. So, the battle of Mokra was on the first day of the invasion. It had many rivers, woods, and other stuff like that which helped the Polish army. The Poles won this one. With Germany saying Poland attack him, that is a lie. German soldiers dressed up as Poles and attack themselves (Germany) to make it look that Poland made the first move. If I got anything wrong, tell me, I AM A DUMB AMERICAN WITH NO POLISH IN MY BLOOD!**

**Transltions (if I get anything wrong sorry)**

**Skurwysyn: Son of a bitch (Polish)**  
**Untermensch: Nazi word for "sub-human" (aka, the slavs)**

**Now to Anzelm, he is just some OC i came up with. I was going to make him look a bit like liet to make Poland feel more of a connection to him, but I didnt. My little back round to him:  
He is 19, brown curly hair, and hazel eyes. He has a 10 year old sister and his father was in WWI. He is half Christian and half Jewish. he is very smart and clever. He is more of a lover than a fighter, but loves his nation (DONT TAKE IT THE WORNG WAY) and will die to protect it.**

**Reviews welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion part 2

Lithuania gets himself ready for the day by putting on his favorite white shirt with blue trim and brown vest on. He plans on doing some yard work today, for it being a nice day out. He goes down and starts to make a cup of coffee. As it is brewing, he washes up in the bathroom and puts his hair in a ponytail. His dog comes in with its food dish in his mouth and lets out a woof.

"Hungry boy?" Lithuania asks.

He takes the dish from his dog, goes into the kitchen, and puts dog food in it.

"Here you go boy, enjoy!" Lithuania says, putting the dish down.

His dog starts to eat. Lithuania finishes making his coffee, puts the radio on to a music station, sits at the table, and drinks. As he is drinking, the music cuts off and a man comes on.

"Sorry for this interruption, but we have breaking news. Yesterday, September 1st 1939, Poland was invaded by Germany and is still under attack." The man on the radio states.

Lithuania chokes on his coffee, and nearly falls out of his chair.

"W-What?" he coughs, hitting his chest to try to breath.

Lithuania, like many other of the nations who are listening to the news, is in shock.

"This is all we know about this. We will keep you inform." The man says, than the music comes back.

Lithuania is still looking at his radio, in disbelief. He had not seen Poland since the fight they had at his house. Lithuania knows that Poland will put up a fight, but for how long? He is fighting Germany and his Nazi army. How long can Poland possibly last for?

Biting his lip, Lithuania gets up and puts his cup in the sink. He sighs.

"Be careful Poland." He whispers and then heads outside.

* * *

Poland and Anzelm are hiding behind a bunker in Wizna. Poland and Anzelm had come here because the place was fortified even before Germany attacked. Anzelm is sleeping on Poland's shoulder, his helmet hanging half off of his mop of a curly brown hair. Poland sighs and smiles. He has grown attached to the boy. He reminds him of Lithuania a bit. They looked nothing alike, but they acted alike. Both of Lithuania and Anzelm had a great sense of taking care of others before they took care of themselves and both of them are quite smart.

Poland takes Anzelm's helmet and puts it on his head the right way. He then shakes the boy lightly to wake him. Anzelm's hazel eyes flutter up.

"Feliks?" Anzelm says half asleep.

"Come on, time to wake up."

Anzelm yawns and stretches.

"Have a nice nap?" Poland asks.

"Yeah, I did. I was dreaming of playing with my sister again."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Nadzi and she is only ten."

"I see."

"Yeah." Anzelm sighs.

The two did not have a lot of time to think before the sound of a bomb makes them jump to their feet.

"Shit, they're here!" Anzelm exclaims.

"Come on, let's go!" Poland says, and grabs his rifle. The two go and meet with a man name Władysław Raginis. Raginis turns to face the two.

"Hello, I see that you two are ready." He states.

Poland and Anzelm nods.

"Good, then let's go."

Poland starts ahead. Anzelm is about to go when Raginis grabs him by the wrist.

"Make sure that he does not do anything stupid and that he stays safe. If we lose him, we lose everything we are fighting so hard far." Raginis says to the boy.

Anzelm gives him a hard nod, saying he understands.

"Good, also, if we are about lose, get him to Warsaw, got it?"

Anzelm nods again.

"Good boy, now go." Raginis says, letting Anzelm go.

Anzelm catches up with Poland. Poland is with some other men, hiding in some bunkers. Anzelm goes in and sees that Poland is biting his lip, hard, causing it to bleed a bit. Anzelm sits next to him.

"Are you okay Feliks?"

"If you call like getting the shit bombed out of you okay, then yes, I am."

Anzelm puts a hand on Poland's back.

"We got your back." He says to Poland.

Poland smiles. The two turn too look out the small opening in the bunker. Soon, the Germany army was in sight. Poland and his men start to fight, but are quickly pushed back to a place name Biłystok. There, they were able to get rid of a good amount of Germans. All the while, Poland keeps a look out for Germany. He wants to finish the fight they had before. He is by himself in this battle; no one is coming to save him.

* * *

_It's the fifth day of the battling in Poland. Hope is high that the English and or French army will come and help. They had declared war on Germany two days ago, yet no aid for Poland had come. Poland was waiting for a phone call from either England or France. He was in a tent, with a few men, including Anzelm, who was playing chess with someone._

"_Like where are they!" Poland snapped._

"_They are on a different time zone than us; they could be just waking up." Anzelm pointed out, not looking up from his game._

"_Smart-ass." Poland said._

_Anzelm grinned._

_A couple of hours go by. Poland needed to get going to make it to Wizna. Finally, he picked up the phone and called England. The British man picked up._

"_Hel-"He started_

"_LIKE WHERE THEY HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Poland shouted into the phone._

_England did not speak._

"_Well?" Poland insisted._

_England takes a sigh before speaking._

"_Poland, both France and I are very sorry for this but, we can't help." England said in a grim tone._

"_W-What do you mean?" Poland questioned his eyes now wide with fear._

"_We did not see this coming Feliks. Neither of us are prepared enough to help. I'm sorry." England answered._

"_YOU'RE SORRY? FOR WHAT? FUCKING LEAVING ME ALONE AGISNT THIS MOSNTER YOU FUCKING LET GROW?" Poland snapped._

_The room grew dead quite._

_England could not answer that question. On his side, tears where coming from his green eyes. Poland was right. He and France had allowed this to happen, they let Germany grow, and all they did was just ask him to stop. He and France were still too weak, too helpless, to stop him. It was a hard choice, but England needed too to what he thought was right for his people._

"_I can't let my people be harm by another war." He finally said._

"_AND LET MINE DIED!" Poland busted out._

"_Forgive me, and that bone-head France." England said and hung up._

_Poland kept the phone to his ear, the dial tone buzzing in it. He then tries France, but the same thing happens._

"_NO?" Poland snapped._

"_I beat Angleterre told you already." France said._

"_He did." Poland growled._

"_I'm sorry, please…" France started._

"_NO, FUCK YOU BOTH!" Poland shouted and slammed the phone down._

_No one talked; they all looked at Poland, who was crying a bit. Finally, Anzelm stood up and went over to his friend._

"_We don't need them." He said, putting his hands on Poland's shoulders "We Poles have fought though a lot, and we don't give up do we?"_

_Poland shook his head no._

"_Then let's show these Nazi ass-holes what we are made of." Anzelm exclaimed, now putting his hands, which are fist, on his hips, grinning. _

_Poland smiled. Anzelm was right. He and his people had been though a lot and fought a lot, he can do this, even if he is by himself._

* * *

The fighting is long and bloody. Its early morning of September 9th and Poland, along with many of his men, are beaten and bruised. Poland struggles to stay focus from time to time. The bombing and killing of his people is causing him to sometimes have his vision blur, and fir him to suddenly collapse in pain. He does his best to ignore it, but at the moment it was not working.

"You okay Feliks?" Anzelm asks.

Poland, who is sitting down, looks up with his green eyes to look his friend in the eyes. His vision is becoming blurry again. Poland rubs his eyes.

"I really, like, don't know. My vision is blurry again. I should be fine soon." Poland states.

In the distance, the sound of bombs and crackling of gun fire gets rapid. Poland stands up, still half blind, and grabs his gun.

"Come on." He says.

"You should take a breather. We can handle this right now." Anzelm asserts.

The two of them are hiding in some brush, not too far away from the battlefield. Poland takes a deep breath and is about to protest before Anzelm cuts him off.

"No Feliks" Anzelm says "You, more than of us, need to rest!"

Poland has never heard Anzelm be so dead serious about something like this before. Poland sits back on the ground.

"Good, now only come to help once you feel better, and if that ass of a Nazi, Ludwig, comes, do whatever you can to stay safe." Anzelm tells him.

Poland nods and Anzelm heads off. Poland leans back on a nearby tree. This invasion is wearing him out. He has no idea how long he can keep fighting for. Germany is a killing monster, rolling and stomping over anyone that gets in his way. Poland is one of those things. And so was the rest of Europe if this went on.

Poland thinks. He thinks about what England and France had done, or what they _hadn't_ done.

_They left me to fight this monster by myself. What type of allies are they?_ he thinks to himself.

His thoughts are soon interrupted.

"Thought you might be around here." Germany says.

Poland jumps to his feet.

"G-Germany!" Poland stutters "H-How did you know?"

"Well, seeing that this spot is fortified really well, I guess you'd be here."

Germany starts to pace around the tree Poland is by. Poland shakes in fear from this. He has no idea what Germany is planning, and he is still very weak and might not be able to fight back.

"Why do you keep fighting Feliks?" Germany ponders.

"I keep fighting so, like, you totally don't take me over." Poland answers.

"I see, but you know you can't win, right?" Germany asks, leaning his face to Poland's.

"Well, I-I can still try!" protests Poland.

_Smack!_

Poland puts his hand to the right side of his face, where Germany has just slapped him. Germany grabs a fist full of Poland's collar and pulls him close to him.

"You're still going to fight?" Germany asks.

Poland stares into the German's ice blue eyes. A fire begins to grow in Poland's own eyes before he replies.

"Like hell yes I am!" Poland sasses back.

Germany takes his fits and punches Poland in the gut. Poland coughs of blood.

"Had enough yet Untermensch?" Germany asks.

Poland replies by spiting some blood onto Germany's face.

"I take that as a no."

Germany throws Poland to the ground. Poland starts to get back up, but Germany quickly kicks Poland in the back.

Poland screams and falls back to the ground, unable to get back up.

"Had enough yet?" Germany asks, kneeling down next to the barely conscious Poland.

Poland shakes his head no.

"Suit yourself." Germany sighs.

He stands up, grabs Poland once again by his collar, and slams him up against the tree. Poland winces in pain. Grinning, Germany lets go of Poland for a moment, takes his rifle, and before the Polish man could do anything; Germany hits him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

**Okay, before I get into the history, I did not mean for that one part when Poland says "Like hell yes I am" to be as sassy as fuck XD When I wrote that, I laughed so damn hard, and I said lets keep it, and add the "he sasses" part to it. I really hope you did read it as him being so sassy! Okay, HISTORY!**

**The battle of took place from Sep 7-10. I will not tell who won yet because I left it at a cliffhanger (:3) but as it is said many times, it was fortified. Also, England and France never came to help Poland because they were too weak and not ready. **

**So now the side notes. Yeah, I add Liet for the heck of it. I don't know how I made England and France look in this. You can either see them as the "bad guys" for leaving thier friend, or just so defenselessness, that it makes it seam like Poland is being the bad guy for yelling at them. **

**France England Germany Poland Lithuania Germany copyright Hetalia **

**Anzelm copyright me**

**Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4: Invasion part 3

Germany looks down at the ground. Poland lays unconscious by his feet. The hit to head Germany gave to Poland, has left the Pole with a gash right above his left eye. It stains his blonde hair with blood.

"Stupid Untermensch." Snorts Germany.

Germany grabs the back of Poland's jacket, picks him up and is about to throw him over his shoulder before a sharp pain shoots through his left arm. He drops Poland and grabs his arm.

"Step away from him." Raginis orders, smoke coming from his rifle.

"You Poles do not know when you have been beaten, do you?" Germany asks.

"Nope, we always come back, like a Phoenix."

Germany lets out an angry huff of air.

"Well, this time, you won't." Germany snaps back, taking his pistol from his belt, and points at Raginis.

The two have a stare down, neither of them taking their eyes from each other. Poland's body then gives off an involuntary twitch. Germany takes his eyes off of Raginis for a moment, and looks at Poland quickly. He is still out-cold.

Germany quickly looks back at Raginis. Instead of seeing him standing feet away from him, the Commander is coming at him with a fist. Germany jumps out of the away before the man can hit him.

"Missed me." Germany says.

"Wasn't looking to hit you, I was aiming to move you!" Raginis states.

Germany then sees what he means. When he jumped out of the way to dodge the punch, Germany jumped back a few feet, i_away/i_ from Poland. Raginis is now right next to his fallen friend.

"Anzelm now!" The commander shouts.

A smoke bomb lands in between Germany and Raginis, and explodes. Smoke blinds Germany. Through the thickness, Anzelm comes to the side of his commander.

"Nice plan kid. Getting him away from Feliks and then blinding him, you are one hell of a smart one." Raginis says.

"Thank you. Now come on, let's get him out of here." Anzelm says, picking up Poland.

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"I have to stay here, you have to take Feliks to a safe area and find someone to heal him."

"But-"

"NO ANZELM! Remember what I said?"

Anzelm nods.

"Go, you know as well as I do that we won't last much longer here. Get to Warsaw and fight to keep Poland safe." Raginis says.

"Be safe." Anzelm tells his commander.

Raginis just gives him a nod.

"Now get out of here before the smoke clears and the Nazi can see."

Anzelm darts away, with Poland over his shoulder.

* * *

The first thing Poland notices is pain on his upper left forehead. He opens his eyes, or eye for in this case, a bandage is covering his left eyes, and sits up. The pain in his head becomes sharp, and Poland clutches the left side of his head.

"Cholera." Poland mumbles in Polish.

_What happen?_ Poland asks himself. Poland shakes his head to try to remember.

"Germany attacked me when I was not looking." He moans.

Poland looks around where he is. He is sitting on a cot, with a small blanket over him. He is in a tent, which has several medical items like needles and scalpels.

Poland takes his hand and places it where the bandage is. He winces once he touches it.

"That right. That asshole hit me with his gun." Poland tells himself.

There is rustling outside, before a medic comes in, looking down at his clipboard.

"Cześć." Poland greets.

The medic looks up at Poland.

"Good morning Feliks. How are you today?" The medic asks.

"I guess I am fine, besides the fact that I am half blind."

"Don't worry; we'll take that off tomorrow."

"Two questions, how did I get here, and how long have I've been out?"

"You friend Anzelm brought you here, out-cold, bloody, and battered. And you have been out for about two days now."

"TWO DAYS!" Poland gasps. "What happen at Winza?"

The medic looks at Poland.

"They lost." He grimly states.

Poland takes a moment to take that in.

"W-Where is Anzelm. Is he okay?" Poland asks.

"The boy? Oh yeah, he is fine. ANZELM, FELIKS IS AWAKE!"

The sound of footsteps is heard, and Anzelm comes into the tent.

"Feliks, you're awake! How you feeling?" Anzelm asks.

"Good."

"That's good to hear."

"How did you save me?"

"I was with Raginis and we heard you scream. We ran and saw that Germany had attacked you, so I made a plan to get Germany distracted to save you."

"Thank you." Poland says.

There is a minute of silence.

"So now what?" Poland asks.

"Raginis told me to take you to Warsaw and fight the Germans. As soon as you are feeling better, you feel up to it?"

Poland nods.

"Okay, hey doc, when is he clear to go?" Anzelms asks the medic.

"Let's see, today is the eleventh, so the thirteenth. But the stitches he has will have to stay in for a bit" The medic replies.

"Okay". Anzlem says and turns about to Poland "Rest up; you are going to need your strength."

Poland nods, closes his eyes, lies down, and falls back asleep.

* * *

"Like are we there yet?" Poland wines.

"Really Feliks? You sound like my sister!" Anzlems groans.

"But we have been riding for so long! Come on Pony, move faster."

"I don't think your horse is going to go any faster, he is tired too you know."

"Yeah, maybe we should, like, totally stop and get a drink."

"Good idea."

The two had been riding on Poland's horse, Pony, for the past four days. They were taking so long because Anzelm had to keep stopping for Poland whenever he became too over come with the pain of Germany attacking his people.

The two enter a small town. Anzelm finds a bucket, fills it with water, and gives it to Pony. He ties Pony to a post and he and Poland go inside a bar.

"Have a drink, it's on me." Anzelm says.

"Like really?"

"Yep."

The two sit down and order their drinks.

"You boys taking a break from the fighting?" The bartender questions.

"We are heading to Warsaw." Poland says.

"I see. I wish the best for both of you." The bartender says.

"Thanks." Both Anzelm and Poland say.

The two drink up. As they drink, Poland feels a sharp pain in his chest. He chocks on his drink.

"Are you okay Feliks?" Anzelms worries.

Poland does not if he is okay. He has been feeling the pain from the invasion off and on, but he got use to it and it was not as painful anymore. But for some reason, this pain in his chest is very painfully.

"I, like, don't know. Germany must be bombing even harder or something like that." Poland says.

"We should get moving." Anzelm says.

Poland, who is clutching his chest, nods. Poland puts his other arm around Anzelm's neck and the two begin to walk out. As they do, someone catches Poland's eye. It is a very tall man. He is sitting alone in the corner, his white hair covering his eyes. Poland starts to breathe heavily. The tall man stands up, showing his soviet uniform and starts to walk over to Poland and Anzelm.

"What's wrong?" Anzelm asks, seeing the fear on Poland's face.

The man step up to them and speaks.

"Hello Feliks." The man cheerfully says.

"What are you like doing here Ivan?" Questions Poland.

The pain in Poland's chest grows worst.

"I'm here to help out a friend." Russia smirks.

Poland is in too much pain to think about what Russia just said, but Anzelm picks up.

"You are here to help that Nazi!" Anzelm accuses.

"Da!" Russia says.

Poland finally gets it.

"B-Bastard!" Poland shouts.

A dark aura grows around Russia.

"Now head him over boy." Russia asks Anzelm.

"Like hell!" Anzelm snaps back, and punches the Russian in the face. Russian staggers backwards.

Anzelm runs outside, with Poland still holding onto him. The two reach Pony, jump on, and head off.

"We are totally fucked." Poland sadly states.

* * *

They finally got to Warsaw two days after meeting up with Russia. The place has been bomb, but people are still fighting. Civilians hide, soldiers are standing on guard, and men are keeping a watch out.

"Come on, let's go help." Anzelm says.

The two group up with some soldiers and get ready to fight. The fight is nonstop, Germans here and there, Poles there and here. Poland and Anzelm stay close to each other, keeping each other's backs safe. A few days later, communications with Warsaw is finally cut off by the Germans.

"Shit! We are helpless!" Poland says.

"We have to keep fighting." Anzlem says.

"I know." Poland tells him.

As the days go by, it is clear that there is no way for Poland to win. A few days after communications were cut, the Germans let out a huge assault. Warsaw becomes surrounded by many German divisions. The bombing of the city grew, killing many civilians, causing Poland to be in immense pain. He keeps sleeping in and out of conscious.

"Feliks!" Anzelm shout Poland.

Poland comes back into reality. He looks at Anzelm.

"You have to try to stay awake!" Anzelm shouts, shaking Poland.

"I-I am trying Anzelm." Poland says.

Anzelm lets go of Poland, but another pain shoots through Poland as the bombing becomes rapid, and once more falls unconscious.

"Feliks!" Anzelms says as he catches Poland

* * *

Poland opens his green eyes and looks up into his now grey sky. He is behind a pile of rubble.

_Anzelm must have moved me._

He thinks .Poland pushes himself up on his arms. He takes very deep breathes. Pain is all over his body, not just from the pain of Germany attacking him, but it is also from many cuts and buries he has on his body.

As he lies there, the sound of footsteps starts to come closer. Poland looks up. Germany and Russia are just feet away.

"Shit, Shit, shit…" Poland keeps saying, as he tries to crawl away, but Germany and Russia are too fast. Germany and Russia quickly go up to Poland, and stand over him.

"Look at what we have here." Germany says.

"I little defeated nation." Russia tells. "So, we still have a deal right? I get some of Poland, and you get some?"

"Yes." Germany replies

Poland stays quite.

"You're not going to say anything?" Russia asks.

"Other than 'fuck you?' no." Poland remarks.

Germany kicks Poland in the ribs, braking a few of them. Poland collapses, gasping for air.

"Let me take a swing at it." Russia says.

Russia takes his own foot and kicks Poland in the left side of his abdomen. Poland starts to cough of blood.

"Are you going to surrender?" Germany asks.

"N-Never!" Poland shouts as he struggles to his knees.

Russia takes his pipe and swigs at Poland's back, causing Poland to let out a bloodcurdling before falling to his stomach. Germany places his foot on Poland's back so that he cannot get up.

"You just don't know how to say 'I give up' do you?" Germany asks Poland.

Before Poland could say anything, and flash grenade goes off, followed by a smoke grenade. Germany stumbles, removing his foot from Poland's back. A man comes into the smoke, grabs Poland, and runs off.

"Who like are you?" Poland asks.

"Saving you. This is a lost cause; some of us are trying to run away into the woods so we don't get captured." The man says.

_Lost cause_ Poland thinks to himself.

The two do finally escape and enter some woods. The man sits Poland by a tree. Poland looks around. There are about five or six men, not including him and the man that saved him, in the woods. Among them was a hurt Anzelm.

"Anzelm, a-are you o-okay?" Poland asks.

Anzelm looks at Poland. His right side has a large bleeding cut, and his nose is broken and bleeding.

"I'm fine and grenade went off near me. I should be more worried about you."

He is right; Poland is severely wound both physically and mentally. Poland scans the area. He can see his smoking capital in the distance. He looks back at his men. All were wounded. Poland finally breaks down upon seeing all the destruction and despair. He starts to cry. He cries over Germany beating him. He cries over Russia coming out of know where and attacking him. He cries over the fact France and England never helped him. He cries for his people and his men. And he cries over the fact that when he needs Lithuania the most, he is not there.

Poland starts to cough of more blood.

"Someone help him!" Anzelm shouts.

Poland slips off of the tree onto the ground. He is unable to get up as darkness starts to cover his eyes.

"Toris." He whispers to himself before closes his eyes and falls unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, a few things. 1) Long chap because of all the dialogue 2) You can tell by now Anzelm is a very smart kid 3) reason why i keep making Poland run away is because if this, Russia and Germany were to split up Poland, and I had no clue how to do that in my story, than I read somewhere that Poland never surrendered to Germany, so I said "Hey, let's just make him run away and hid". 4) I already have my plans for Anzelm, but I want to know, how many people like him?**

HISTORY!  
So, the Battle of Wizna took place from September 7-10 of 1939. It is arguably the most heroic battle because about 720 poles battle the Germans for three days, and the Germans were over 40,000 strong. Poland lost this battle, and Raginis killed himself by throwing himself on a grenade. On 9/17/39, Russia invaded Poland due to a pact he had with Germany in which, as I said before, they would split Poland. The battle of Warsaw was from Sep 8-28. The fought till the last of their supplies ran out.

*Tell me if I got anything worng!*

**I AM FINALLY DO WITH THIS ARC! Iwon't post anything till I get back (going to Scotland next week) so enjoy this latest chap of "What happen to us?" Oh! And the surprise I said, was Russia. Lastly, as a treat, the next two-three chaps are fouces on Lithuania. :3**

**Cholera= Damn (i think)**

**Russia, England, France, Poland, Lithuania, Germany copyright hetalia  
Anzelm copyright me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Control

Lithuania looks at the note Russia left on his door.

_Dear Toris,_

_I would like to have some Soviet soldiers enter your territory so I can form a new pro-Soviet government. _

_-Russia_

"I let you have some bases here, now this?" Lithuania says.

He takes the note and rips it off of his door. He puts it in his pocket and starts walking down the dirt road. He was leaving his house when he saw the note. Lithuania is hanging out with the other Baltic's today. He meets up with them at a park.

"Hey guys!" Lithuania shouts.

Estonia and Latvia are sitting on a bench. They wave at him.

Lithuania sits down at the bench with them. It is a hot June day, so Latvia offers him a drink of water.

"Thanks Latvia." Lithuania says.

The three friends drink their water.

"So what have you been up to?" Estonia asks.

"Nothing, but Russia has been up to something." Lithuania says, digging through his pocket, and giving Estonia the note.

"Why does Russia want to do this?" Estonia asks Lithuania, handed back his note.

"I don't know. I found it this morning. He must have left it last night."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know I have a lot going on in my head right now." Lithuania tells his friends, drinking his water.

"Like how Poland is doing?" Latvia pipes up.

Estonia splits out his drink, while Lithuania chokes on it. Latvia's violet eyes grow large when he notices his mistake.

"I'm sorry! I-I-" Latvia stutters.

"It's okay Raivis. I know you meant well." Lithuania says "The truth is I am a bit curious as to what happen to Poland."

"I know." Estonia tells the others.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about now." Lithuania says.

Estonia sighs.

"Sorry if I over step a line here, but do you still not care about Poland?" Estonia asks Lithuania.

"I do feel bad for what happen to him, but no, I don't, and whether he becomes free again is not my problem." Lithuania says.

"Even if he disappears again?" Estonia says, glaring at Lithuania through his glasses.

Lithuania is brought back by this statement. Sure he was glad to see Poland when he came back, but not anymore.

"I guess not." Lithuania decides.

Estonia sighs again.

"Come on, let's go eat." Estonia suggests.

Latvia and Lithuania nod, and the three friends head out to eat.

* * *

The day had ended and night as come. Lithuania says good bye to Latvia and Estonia heads home. As he walks home, he starts to think about Poland again. It is true that he has lost most of his feelings for Poland, but he did feel horrible about Germany and Russia taking him over. That was not right.

"I guess he had what was coming to him." Lithuania says to himself as he walks into his house.

He turns around, closes the door, and locks it.

"Welcome home Lithuania." A voice in the dark says.

Lithuania drops his keys at the sound of that voice.

"R-Russia, what are you doing here?" Lithuania asks, not turning around.

Lithuania hears footsteps coming at him, and he starts to shake.

"Well, I am going take you and the other Baltic back to my place." Russia smirks.

"You are taking us over? L-Like you did with Poland?"

"Something like that."

Lithuania can feel Russia's breath on his neck.

"Why?" Lithuania asks.

"I miss you guys." Russia answers.

Lithuania remembers when he was with Russia. He was not as evil as he is now. Russia finally cracked when Bloody Sunday happen, and Lithuania remembers that all too well.

"What if we don't want to come back?"

"Then I'll force you too."

Before Lithuania can defend himself, Russia takes out a small knife, seizes Lithuania by the neck, and puts the blade close to his throat.

"Let go of me." Lithuania pleads.

"Let me think about that. How about no?"

Lithuania breathes heavily.

"Now, take me to the other Blatics." Russia demands.

Russia grabs the keys and unlocks the door. Russia pushes Lithuania out the door and the two begin to walk down the dirt path.

"Please Russia, let me go!" Lithuania begs.

Russia shakes his head no. Lithuania struggles to brake free, but Russia has an iron arm lock around his neck, not to mention in that hand is Russia's knife, pointed right at Lithuania's neck.

"Are you trying to break free Lithuania?" Russia asks.

Lithuania keeps struggling. He tries to kick Russia, but it is no use, he could not get a good aim at Russia.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." Russia says.

"I was able to fight off Prussia, what really make you think I am going to give up?" Lithuania points out.

Russia, taking his arm off of Lithuania's neck, spins him around, and punches him across the face. Lithuania falls to the ground, and clutches his nose, blood flowing from it. Russia grabs Lithuania by the collar of his uniform and lifts him off the ground.

"Are you still going to fight?" Russia asks.

Lithuania doesn't answer. He knows that Russia is too powerful for him. Trying to fight back will lead to him being seriously injured or killed.

Russia puts Lithuania down, turns him around, and this time puts his knife to the Baltic's back.

"Good, now let's go get the others."

The two walk for a few more miles. The come upon the small motel where the Latvia and Estonia are. The two of them enter, and head off to the other two Baltics' rooms. It is late, and everyone is either sleeping, or getting ready to do so.

Lithuania and Russia walk up to the Baltics' room.

"Knock." Russia tells Lithuania.

Lithuania does as told. There is some noise from behind the door, and footsteps. It is Estonia who comes to the door. At first Estonia only see's Lithuania and his bloody nose.

"Lithuania, what happen to you?" He asks.

"Run!" Lithuania tells Estonia.

Estonia does not understand right away, but then he looks up to see Russia. Russia pushes Lithuania inside, causing Lithuania to fall to the ground, and enters the room, stepping over Lithuania.

"What's all that noise Estonia?" Latvia asks, coming back inside from getting fresh air.

"Hello Raivis." Russia smirks.

"R-Russia!" Latvia says in shock.

"You two are coming with me, along with Lithuania." He tells them.

Lithuania is now on his knees, with Estonia trying to help him up.

"So, you three are coming with me, da?" Russia asks.

"Like hell we are coming with you!" Lithuania snaps at Russia, standing up once again.

"Still have some fight left in you." Russia says to Lithuania.

"Please leave us alone." Latvia begs, now standing with Estonia and Lithuania.

"I don't think so." Russia said, pulling out his water pipe. "Now, you are coming with me, or do you want to end up like Poland?"

Lithuania lets out a small gasp.

"Still have some feelings about him?" Russia says.

Lithuania does not answer.

"Now" Russia begins, hitting his pipe on his hand "are you going to come the easy way, or the hard way?"

* * *

**Finally was able to get a new chap up! So a few notes on the history. The only thing I could really find was that Russia over took the Blatics fairly quickly (like with a day or two) thus, the crappish ass chap. Sorry about that. And the note thing, Russia had said the day before asking Lithuania about that, so i just made it into a note for the hell of it. Sorry if it is not the best of chaps.**

**So you might be wondering about "Poland disappearing" well, for 123 years (1796-1919) there was no Poland on the map, so head cannon he disappeared. And a few more head cannons of mine. 1) Russia was never really "evil" till after Bloody Sunday (which I think you all saw the comic, and Lithuania being in it). Shortly after that, Russia became communist, so yeah. Next, for the Blaitcs (mostly Lithuania) they are not pussy and scaredy cats. I really don't like it when even after they are away from Russia, they are cry babies. So yeah, this arc will be either 2 or 3 (aiming for 2!)**

**Poland, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia copyright hetalia **


	7. Chapter 6: or Freedom

Lithuania is on his bed, lying on his stomach. His hands are underneath the pillow, his face half buried in it. He sighs and thinks. Russia had taken over him and the other Baltics, Estonia and Latvia, and have taken them to his house. His two sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, are there too.  
"Ow!" Lithuania says as the Ukrainian cleans the whip wounds on his bare back.  
"Sorry Lithuania." She says.  
"It's okay Iryna, I know you didn't mean it." Lithuania reassures her.  
She nods and goes back to tending to his wounds. That was one thing he has learned to expect at any given moment. _Torment _. Every little thing it seems, Russia will use against anyone. Even when nothing had happen, Russia would still torment the Baltics. He does not really torment his sisters though. He might scare them, well, at least Ukraine, but Lithuania has never seen Russia physically hurting them. Lithuania, it seems, is the one Russia likes to torment the most.  
Lithuania lets out a sad sigh when he starts to think about what he has been through for almost a year. The first time Russia had done anything was maybe a month after the Baltics were brought to Russia's home. He was cleaning up the house, and he picked up a bit too much. He began to walk, when he tripped. All the things he had in his hands, which were some cups and plates, smash when they hit the ground. Lithuania sat up on his knees, when he felt as if someone was behind him.  
"You are a klutz, aren't you Lithuania." Russia whispered in his ear.  
Lithuania shook with fear.  
"I guess we have to fix that." Russia said.  
He grabbed Lithuania by the collar of his uniform, and took him to the basement.  
That's where he was whipped the first time. That's where all the torture happens. Whipping, beatings, and being locked down there for god knows how long. This whipping was just one of those random ones.  
"Can you sit up Lithuania? I need to put these bandages on you." Ukraine asks him.  
Lithuania does as he is told and sits up. He help Ukraine put the white bandages on him.  
"There. They should heal in a few days, but some may leave some scars." Ukraine states "Sorry that my younger brother is acting like this."  
Lithuania just lets out a huff of air through his nose. He puts back on his shirt, tie, and jacket.  
"Thank you Ukraine." He says, and then leaves his room.  
It is summer again, and Lithuania goes outside. He knows not to go far, or risk Russia beating him. Russia is out checking up on things, so Lithuania has some time to himself. He beings to walk down a dirt road. Kicking the stones that are in his path, Lithuania keeps his head hung low.  
_I just became free again, now I am under Russia's rule once more?_ He think to himself.  
Lithuania stops, and looks up. The trees branches grow outward, and nearly touch the tree to the other side of the road. But they don't, leaving a small, long gap, showing the clear blue sky. He looks back down, and turns around.  
_I should get going before Russia gets back. _  
He begins to walk back down, when something grabs him by his shoulder, and pushes his back to a tree. Lithuania flinches from the sharp pain that shoots through his body when his wounded back hit the tree. Catching his breath, Lithuania looks to what had thrown him up against the tree. It was Germany, looking at Lithuania right in the face with his ice blue eyes.  
"I am sorry about that Lithuania, but I need to talk to you." Germany tells the Baltic.  
"W-Why should I listen to you?" Lithuania stammers.  
Lithuania knows that Germany will do anything to get what he wants, and has taken over many nations that stood in his way.  
"Good question. To answer you, why do you listen to Russia?" Germany questions.  
Lithuania blinks at him.  
"I know that Russia has been hurting you and your friends. I know that you want to be free from him. It is written all over your face. Now, if you listen to me, I can free you, and your friends, from Russia."  
Lithuania's green eyes widen with surprise.  
"W-What will happen to me if you free me?" He asks.  
"If I free you, and your friends, you have to help me. I help you, and you help me, it is a win-win, is it not?"  
Pacing back and forth, Germany thinks.  
"I have already talked to your friends, Latvia and Estonia. The one with the glasses is wary of me, but said if it has to be done, then it has to be done. The smaller one, he is on the fence about it. He is young and confuse, but I think he would do it also." He stops pacing and looks back at the older Baltic "And now it is you. I know that they will follow you if you help. So, what do you say, will you live your life under Russia, or be free and help me?"  
Closing his eyes, Lithuania thinks about it. Estonia and Latvia were not quite sure, but would do it if they must. Russia appears in his thoughts, and all the horrors he put the older Baltic through. Lithuania did not want to go back to that. He knows that the other two have not been even close to the pain Russia put him through. If he is free, than there would be no more Russia, no more whips, no more scars.  
Lithuania opens his eyes to find the blonde nation looking at him still.  
"So?"  
"I… I will help you Germany."  
Germany smiles.  
'Good, now I need you and your two friends to help in attacking Russia. Are you willing to do that?"  
Lithuania nods.  
"Good."  
- -It took awhile. Each Baltic became free one by one. Lithuania was freed in about a week's time, Estonia and Latvia, in that order, took a bit longer. Lithuania and the other Baltics are now outside of Germany's house. He had asked them to come so he can talk to them about what is going to happen. Germany opens the door, and let's them in. The four men walk into what seems to be Germany's office. It is a small room, had a bookshelf, and a desk that is in front of a rather large window.  
"So, now that you are free from Russia, you must help me."  
"So occupying us is one way we are helping you?" Estonia says.  
"Well just, but be happy that I am letting you leave back in your homes. And the other things that I want you to help me with will come in time. Right now I want you to pledge that you will listen to me. "  
He goes into his draw, and pulls out three Nazi arm bands out.  
"So?"  
The three friends look at each other. No one moves for a few seconds, and then Lithuania takes the first steps to the desk, and picks up his armband. The other two follow his lead.  
"Good." Germany says with a sly smile.

* * *

** Finally got another shitty one up. Sorry that this is not the best one, school is being school. So, because of school, I do not know when the next one will come. All I can say is, we might go back in time a bit (to after when poland was taken over).  
This is just about Germany taking over. Yeah, I know they never asked, but its a historically fiction story, so somethings might be a bit wrong. Other than that, I think everything is right. Also, I see that Russia never really hurt his sisters (seeing as he like Ukraine and scared shitless by Belarus). And yes, Lithuania now as some scars. Now ya people know why he helped Germany! I really should get back to my paper in English!**

Lithuania, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, and Germany copyright heta


	8. Transition Chapter

"Hey…Hey…Feliks?" A voice says to the sleeping Poland.  
"Like, five more minutes! School does not start for another hour!" The half asleep county moans.  
Anzelm lets out a huff of air. Waking Poland has not been easy.  
"Feliks, get up!" He tries again.  
Poland just flips over. Anzelm looks up. The two are under a tree. It had rained the other night. Titling his head, Anzelm looks at the branch that he is able to reach, with is over the sleeping county. With a sly smirk, his light brown eyes light up. Standing, he reaches for the branch and shakes it. The water that is stuck up in the tree comes down upon Anzelm and Poland. Poland wakes up in shock.  
"Anzelm? That was, like, totally not cool!" Poland yells at the boy.  
"Well, you were not waking up, what else was I going to do?" Laughs Anzelm.  
Poland shakes some of the water off of him.  
"Here" Anzelm, still laughing, holds out a bundle of clothing "We got some clothes, luckly."  
For almost two years now, the small band of soldiers has been trying to hide. The Germans have shipped off many of the Poles, especially those who are Jewish. The group has been stealing clothes from abandoned houses. They all made sure that Poland was the first to get the clothes, or food when they got some. Going into town was hard. Germans stopped you all the time. Anzelm saw Ludwig some times, still looking for Poland, but he had other problems to deal with.  
Poland takes the clothes. It was a nice, white button down shirt, and brown pants.  
"It's not much, but at least they are dry." Anzelm smirks.  
Poland quickly goes behind the tree, and chances out of his dirty white shirt, and his green army pants.  
"So, we heard something in town today." Anzelm starts.  
"What?"  
"While we were in town, we over heard some Nazi talking about how they took over some of what Russia took over."  
"So? What does that have to do with us?" Poland complains.  
"Part of it is the Baltic states." Anzelm grimly points out.  
Poland comes out from the tree, shock across his face.  
"Yeah, Russia is pissed now. Hopefully THEY will help us. The others stayed behind to find out more. I came to give you the clothes and to tell you about it."  
Poland does not say anything. The pass two years have been hard on him. England and France taking forever to fight Germany, France giving up, and many of Poland's people being taken away, it was a lot for the blond nation to handle. He had forgotten all about Lithuania in the chaos of being utterly alone with Germany.  
"Are you okay?" Anzelm asks.  
Poland nods and looks at the curly, brown haired boy. He had a slightly ripped white short sleeved shirt and his green pants still on.  
"Did you find any clothes for you or the others?" Poland asks, changing the topic.  
"No, we didn't. We were alone able to get that before we heard some Germans coming. We'll be fine. Come on, let's go back into town. I do not think Ludwig is here. He's too busy trying to blow up England." Anzelm states, putting a hand on Poland's shoulder.

* * *

**No one bitch about this chapter. Yeah, i did not do the flashback . to annoying. I lost of interest in this, so i need this crapy transition page to let me get back into it. Not much, but the fact Poland is still under control, many poles and jews are being shipped out, france giving up, and Germany bombing england. We are almost full circle... . I really need to get back into this**

**Lithuania, Poland, Germany copyright hetalia**  
**Anzelm copyright me**


	9. Hiatus

**Yeah, sorry. I'm just not that into the story anymore, and also school is in a month, so im starting to get busy with band and other things. I am very sorry. I promise I shall get back into it. I will think of how things will go (that is also why. I'm just trying to figure out what should happen next.) So, bare with me. I will and shall get back to this. I just need to think about what is going to happen, and get back into it. I'm deeply sorry. I'm having writer's block, and "why the fuck did I even start this" syndrome (how many of you guys ever thought that nearly half way though the story?). I might work on a few others, but again, I SHALL GET BACK TO IT. JUST GIVE ME TIME! Thank you**

**-Me**


End file.
